L'adoption de Bella
by Twilighiteuse
Summary: Me voilà, moi Isabella Swan dans ma 45 familles Adoptives exactement.Personne ne me veux.Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je leur fais vivre un enfer! Et la nouvelle famille qui vient de m'adopter va aussi y passer ( pas génial je sais )
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE : Me voilà, moi Isabella Swan (mais je vous interdit de m'appeler Isabella, Appelez-moi Bella), dans ma 45 familles adoptives exactement, personne ne me veux, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je leur fais vivre un enfer. Chaque jour, chaque heure est insupportable pour chaque famille. Mes parents sont morts i ans. Depuis, je vais de famille en famille. Avant, je n'étais pas aussi « rebelle » on va dire, j'étais plutôt une fille sage, gentille et beaucoup trop compatissante, mais un jour dans une famille adoptive, j'ai subit l'enfer, depuis je suis devenue méchante, une vrai garce, je fais tout pour pouvoir vivre seule, après tout j'ai 17 ans.

Voilà une Bella avec un tout autre caractère ! bien-sûr il y a les Cullen !

Voili voilou mon prologue ! Pas super hein ? Désoler …..


	2. Chapter 1

Bon je me présente : je m'appelle Bella Swan, et oui Swan comme le grand footballeur américain Charlie et le grand mannequin Renée, alors physiquement, je suis pas moche, mais pas belle non, même si tout le monde dit que je suis belle, ne vous inquiété pas j'ai appris que les gens mentait beaucoup pour avoir ce qu'il veulent, donc j'ai 17 ans et mes parent sont mort soit disant d'un tragique accident, mais je sais que c'est faux, je sais que quelqu'un les a assassiné il y a 4 ans. J'ai les cheveux long jusqu'au bas de mes reins et j'ai les yeux verts, je n'aime pas particulièrement mes yeux, il paraît qu'avec mes yeux j'obtiens tout ce que je veux, c'est pour sa que je porte tout le temps des lunette a la James bond, XD no comment !

Je vous prévient je fait confiance qu'a très peu de gens !

Donc me voilà a l'orphelinat, bref y a la vieille dame Mme Nicoles qui s'occupe de moi, Pff elle en a du courage, sa fait 4 ans qu'elle se démène pour me trouvé une famille =) ! elle est folle, a la voilà qui se dirige ver moi avec 2 personne derrière elle :

Mme Nicoles : Bonjours, Bella, je te montre ta nouvelle famille, si tu arrive a te faire renvoyer je te laisserai vivre seule dans la maison de tes parents. Je te présente tes nouveau « parents », M et Mme Cullen, je vous laisse vous pressentez, je revient avec les document dans quelques minutes.

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire que je ne parle plus, ne vous inquiété pas je n'ai pas de maladie, mais je suis traumatisé par rapport au gens c'est pour cela que je ne leur fait pas confiance. Et je ne souris pratiquement jamais.

Mme Cullen : Bonjours Bella, je m'appelle Esmé et voici mon mari Carlisle, nous avons 5 enfants tous da peux prés ton age. Me dit-elle en souriant !

M'en sont sourire sa fait tellement cliché, bon j'avoue qu'elle a l'air gentille ! la je pense qu'il attendent une réponse de ma part, Lol, je parle pas…

Nous entendions des bruits de pas venir vers nous, je les reconnaîtrait entre mille c'est la vieille peaux le Champignon moisie, celle qui s'occupe des plus jeune que moi, c'est une collègue a Mme Nicoles. Je la haie et apparemment le sentiment et partagé.

La vieille peaux : Ah vous allez adopté notre Chère isabella, le p'tit monstre, moi je vous dit bonne chance, ah aussi elle ne parle pas. En souriant mesquinement

Carlisle : nous avions remarquer qu'elle ne parlé pas, Madame, je vous pris de ne pas parlé sur se ton a Bella. Lui répondit-il méchamment

Et toc la mamie, tu la dans les dents.

Esmé semblait amusée de la tournure des choses, la vieille tourna des talons et se mit a marche sévèrement vers la salle des réunions, en dandinant son gros cul( je suis méchante ! mais vous aimez sa )

Dites moi si vous aimée bisouxx les gens! et desolé d'avoir mis du temps !


	3. Chapter 2

Me revoila dans la voiture de ma nouvelle " Famille" Comment dire, ils sont quand mêmes riches... ils roulent dans une Aston Martin ( voiture pour celle qui ne savent pas qui coutent très chère)!j'en ai marre sa m'ennuie, ils me racontent leur vie "parfaite" à mes yeux, genre vous savez le cliché dans les livres deux parents qui s'aiment à la folie, deux enfants et un chien.

Bref, ce n'est pas pour moi sa !

Carlisle: Bella, nous avons donc 5 enfants, ils ont tous étè adoptés, alors il y a Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper, ils ont tout les trois 18 ans, Rosalie sort avec Emmet et est la soeur jumelle de Jasper. Alice et Edward qui sont aussi jumeaux, on 17 ans comme toi. Alice est en couple avec Jasper. Ils sont tous au même lycée. Nous t'avons inscrite au lycée de Forks là où nous habitons. Sur ton dossier, il est ecrit que tu n'as jamais étè au collége. Mais que tu as fais une année de lycée, il est aussi écrit que tu as été la première de ta classe! me dit-il en souriant

Ouai je suis allée qu'une année au lycée et Alors ? il n'y a que des larbins! q

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans un petit village! Forks...! euhh... il n'y a que de l'herbes, et une foret ? Super une foret! franchement j'adore la végétation ( elle est sérieuse), je pourrais squatter la bas!

Carlisle roulaient assez vite, de toute façon j'aime la vitesse, nous débouchame dans un petit sentier pour arriver dans une magnifique maison, assez mignonne faut l'avouer, de grande bais vitrée, bonjours la discrétion!

Il ouvrit le garage où été entreposer six voitures, bon sa confirme, ils sont riches... Quand est-ce-que ma voiture et ma moto arriveront ? Je veux ma Moto ! je l'adore elle va hyper vite! Carlisle en Mode gentleman pris mes sac pour les emmener a l' étage. je les suivit docilement, pas pour longtemps ne vous inquiétez pas!

Nous arrivions dans le salon qui était assez grand, mais bon, tout ici est gigantesque..

Esmée: Les enfants venez vite, on a quelqu'un à vous présenter!

Et comme des toutous, ils déscendirent rapidement, dés qu'ils me virent, ils me relookerent de bas en haut, Super, c'est sur on va bien s'entendre...!je m'en fous dans moins de deux semaines je me casse d'ici et je vivrais enfin seule. Ne vous inquiéter pas, je suis pas pauvre au contraire, bon On va dire que grace a l'héritage de mes parents assez conséquent et le fait que je fasse des course de nuit Illégale m'ont rapporté beaucoup d'argent. Carlisle reçu un apel et il nous informa qu'il y avait une urgence à l'hopitale, Ah alors il est infirmier ou peut-etre medecin ?

Esmée: Alors Bella, je te présente Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward et Lauren

je les observait un à un, Emmet ressemble a un Ours bon voila le gros Grizzlis et dans la place ! il est grand et muslé , des yeux bleu claire et des cheveux marron, ensuite Rosalie, Grande blonde, plutot belle, mais elle fait un peu...disons comment dire sans outré le lecteur... elle ressemble a une catin, Alice toute petite, un vrai nain, 1m 40 j'exagére, mais elle est vraiment petite avec des petits piques sur la tete qui vont dans tout les sens, après il y a Jasper, un Beau blond constipé , je vous jure il a la chiace au cul ou quoi ? il y a pas de toilette ici ? c'est pour sa que Emmet il est gros il a conservé trop de ... dans ses fesse. AH! Edward lui c'est sur je vais pas l'aimée comme les autres, il me regarde de travers, il se croit beau gosse. bon j'avoue il l'est, mais bon, il a de beau yeux vert mais pas autant que les mien, et la derniére alors la excusez-moi d'avoir traiter Rosalie de pute Lauren c'est bien pire. Mini jupe si on peux encore appeler sa une jupe, grosse poitrine, le pire c'est qu'on dirais qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge.

Esmée: les Enfants Bella, ne parle chérie, Laurent et la copine de Edward, je vous laisse vous présentez convenablement, je vais faire à manger, Alice, va montrer sa chambre à Bella!

Elle partit ensuite dans la cuisine, ils me regardérent, aucun d'eux ne souriaient, bizarre serai-je mal acceuilli ? On s'en fou je VAIS FAIRE PETER LA BARAQUE!

Edward:Toi, je te préviens, on va te faire vivre l'enfer ma petite!

il me regard hautainement. Il croit vraiment qu'il est supérieure a moi, Il attend que je pleure ou quoi ? j'ai vu des gens qui font vraiment peur, j'ai vu la mort, j'ai vu le sang, la chair et lui avec sont regard à deux balles il croit me faire peur, il n'est pas censé le savoir, mais je n'ai peur de personne. Soudainement, sa copine me pris le bras, avec ce qu'elle croyait beaucoup de force et me plaqua contre le mur, les autres rigolaient à part Jasper qui me regardait honteux. Ah, il a honte ? Donc la pute alias Lauren, me regardait méchament, son coude se pencha en arriére elle allait me foutre un coup de point. Je lui pris son poing à temps et lui tordit. Elle criait de douleur. Eh oui, je sais me battre, on dirait pas, il parait que j'ai une apparence assez frele, mais en faite j'ai beaucoup de force, ah oui j'ai toujours la main de la pute tordu dans mes main,Edward vint enfin l'aider il voulut me donner un coup de pied, je le contra et lui en donna un dans la machoire,alors la c'est sur elle est petée! sa à fait Clak!

Merci pour vos conseille, mon chapitre est un peux plus long je pense, merci aussi a Pauline qui ma dit de souligné les personnes qui parles dans le texe! Merci pour tout vos Review Désole pour le probléme avec "E"


	4. Chapter 4

Alice me tira par le bras. M'éloignant de cette scène où l'on pouvait voir un Edward par terre et une Laurent à ses pieds. Assez mignon ! La naine me poussa à l'étage du haut. Un grand couloir qui permettait d'entrer dans différente pièce, il devait y avoir au moins 10 portes. Ce qui est vraiment impressionnant. Je marchais, mon poignet toujours dans les mains d'Alice. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant une porte Beige. Elle ouvrit la porte et je pus découvrir la beauté de cette chambre. Un énorme lit se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Les murs peint d'une couleur homogène à celle du lit (c'est-à-dire blanc-beige). Un ordinateur portable posait sur le lit ainsi qu'une lampe non loin se trouvait dans cette salle. Deux portes encore inconnue attisaient ma curiosité. Alice mit fin à mon suspense intérieur et ouvrit les deux portes. Je pus contempler un large dressing et une vaste salle de bain. Tout ici est géant ! Toujours sous le choc de tout c'est pièce démesuré, Alice et moi n'avions toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot (Normal pour moi).

Je la regardais, attendant une explication de sa part, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle m'observa de la tête au pied espérant peut-être elle aussi une réaction de ma part.

Alice : Tout ici t'appartient. Tu sais je m'excuse d'avoir réagis ainsi tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment mesquin de ma part. Excuse aussi Jasper, il déteste la façon dont Edward réagis. Au faite, Bienvenue chez les Cullen, Aussi j'aimerai que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Esmé. Elle a un cœur d'artichaut je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre quand tu partiras, car c'est ce que tu souhaites, non ? $

Je hochai la tête. Et sans un mot, elle sortit de la pièce.

J'étais plutôt heureuse d'avoir une chambre aussi grande, ainsi, je pourrais préparer mes plans pour partir de cette famille de fou. Car oui, ce sont des fous ! Alice la skyzo qui change de comportement toutes les 5sc et Edward l'attardait.

D'un côté je les jalouse, Avant, j'aurais aimé moi trouver une famille comme celle-là. J'observais par la fenêtre l'immense jardin qui entourait la maison. Et, je découvris avec plaisir une piscine. Le début de mon plan commença. Je me dirigeai en silence dans le couloir, cherchant la pièce qui pourra me permettre de réussir mon plan. J'ouvris la porte en face de moi, la chambre marron où se trouvait des talons… donc non, ce n'est pas celle-là. La suivante, était Gris foncé, Une bibliothèque et un grand lit prenaient toute la place. La chambre est propre, très propre. J'ouvris une porte de la chambre gris foncé, un énorme dressing s'y trouvait ! Oh, des vêtements d'homme, serai-ce la pièce que je voulais atteindre ? Surement. Je pris des pulls, pantalons ainsi que deux paires de chaussures, je repartis en direction de ma chambre. Tout en surveillant la venue d'un Cullen non voulu. Après avoir lancé les vêtements au sol. Je descendis de la fenêtre pour atteindre le sol. Environ à 3 mètres du sol. Je cherchais du regard un objet auquel je pourrais m'accrocher, tel un singe Je saute par terre prenant les vêtements maintenant au sol je couru en direction de la piscine. Mouiller à cause de la pluie. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et lança les vêtements dans la pièce nan sans avoir oublié de les frotter au sol. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'élança dans la salle de bain, ou je trouvai un sèche-cheveux. Je l'utilisai. Puis, sauta dans mon lit. Où je fis semblant de dormir.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus-tard, j'entendis des bruits dans le couloir. L'homme au vêtement dans la piscine en question, entra dans ma chambre.

Lui : Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Réveil toi, je sais que tu fais exprès de dormir ! Ohh ! Réveil toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur…


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour commence, désole d'avoir mis environ 2ans pour poster la suite. A cause de mes études assez complexes je n'ai pas eu le temps, aussi le manque d'inspiration a pu participer à cette attente ! **

**J'ai corrigé les erreurs pour « Laurent » (L'ange de twilight). Par contre je ne pense pas pouvoir poster de plus long chapitre, malgré tout je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible !**

* * *

**J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur… **Jasper... ! Attendez ! Oui c'est bien, Jasper ! Le blond constipé ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne sert à rien de me faire confiance. M'attaquer à Edward aurait été trop prévisible. La chose la plus drôle de la situation est que techniquement, il ne s'attend quand mémé pas ce que je lui réponde… Son regard bleu me transperçant du regard, je me levai et parti en direction de la cuisine… J'ai faim. Arrivé à la cuisine, toujours suivit pas un Jasper en colère, je suppose. Je souris à Esmé qui était en train de cuisiner. Autant jouer son rôle à fond. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre mais tout à gagner.

Jasper me tira par l'épaule et me plaqua contre le plan de travail, La mère alertait par le bruit, se retourna et accouru à « mon secours ». La venue d'Emmet dans la scène me pris de cours en effet, mon plan était de confronté Esmé et Jasper, si Emmet s'y met le plan échouera sauf s'il est de mon côté. Je fis semblant de tomber par terre en pleurant et couru dans ma chambre. Depuis ma chambre fermée à clé dès maintenant, j'entendis une dispute éclaté dans la cuisine.

Esmé : N'as-tu aucune honte ? On ne t'a pas éduqué ici ! Pourquoi avoir réagis ainsi ?!

Et là, le début de mon vrai plan débutant. Je mis toute mes force à courir en direction de la piscine où je repris les vêtements mouillaient. En remontant vers la fenêtre, Jasper partit en direction de sa chambre suivit de près par une Esmée énervée.

Je pris les vêtements et les lança dans l'armoire d'Edward. Revenue, dans ma chambre, j'espérais secrètement n'avoir rien raté de la scène d'à côté. Caché derrière ma porte, je n'entendais pas les paroles qu'ils échangeaient pourtant je pus entendre que rien n'avais changé dans la voix d'Esmé, elle avait toujours cette expression qui montrer sa colère. Les entendant revenir, je me mis à plats ventre sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se dirigèrent vers ma porte.

Esmé : Ma chérie, rend les vêtements à Jasper s'il te plait.

Je me retournai et regarda Esmé dans les yeux, à cause de mes lunettes, elle ne pouvait pas voir où se dirigeait mon regard. Je couru dans le salon, j'aime me faire passer pour une victime. Disons que plus ils ont pitié de moi, moins ils comprendront la situation.

Edward, Alice, Lauren et Rosalie rentrèrent chez eux. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partit. Alice se dirigea vers Jasper.

Alice : Qui as-t-il mon amour ? Je suis rentrée, tu devrais être heureux.

Lauren : Edward ? Pourquoi as-tu des vêtements d'hommes mouillé dans ton armoire ? Tu me trompes avec un homme ?! NON, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

Jasper : Alors comme ça c'est toi, qui m'as volé mes vêtements ?! Et en plus de ça tu l'ai as mouillé

Je souris sadiquement, ce qui n'échappa à Edward ! Et oui, Mon chou, L'enfer vient seulement de commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

**Alors oui, je suis bien à la recherche d'une bêta ! Je sais que je fais pas mal de faute )**

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien.**

* * *

Le réveil sonne. Je me réveil. Pourquoi je fais ça d'abord ? …. Ah oui ! Parce que je veux partir d'ici. L'histoire avec Jasper c'est passer il y a quelques semaines, pourtant la tension entre ce dernier et Edward n'était toujours pas partit à mon plus grand plaisir ! Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de classe dans un nouveau lycée, et pour tout vous dire, je ne stress pas du tout, au contraire. Au faite, Jasper est de « mon côté » depuis l'histoire essayant de se faire pardonner pour l'accusation, il mettait toute son attention sur moi. J'aime ça. Personne ne se doute de rien, enfin personne sauf Edward, la scène avec sa cruche a eu le don de remettre mon morale à 300%. Rien que d'y penser, le sourire me monte aux lèvres. Rien ne c'est passer de réellement « excitant » depuis l'histoire. Entre les sorties shopping d'Alice et les attentions de Jasper, les deux semaines sont passées assez vite. Bon, plus que 1h avant le début des foutu cours ! La flemme me tue… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… Bon courage dans quelques semaines tout sera fini. Mes derniers plans ont eu le pouvoir de faire diviser tout la famille et comme on dit, diviser pour mieux régner ! Et, je vais régner en maitre sur cette famille. Il est vrai que je ressens de la compassion envers Esmée et c'est pour cela que j'essaye principalement de faire mes coups en douce. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Elle a été la seule depuis la mort de mes parents à s'occuper correctement de moi. Toute son attention me touche même si je ne le montre pas.

Bon, je me lève. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma moto à mon grand malheur. Je pris un pull blanc et un jeans noir foncé et partis dans ma salle de bain, après la douche, je pris soin de m'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval un peu à l'arraché. Je pris mon sac, toujours vide pour l'instant et descendit manger mon petit-déjeuner.

Esmé : Bonjour, Ma chérie, viens manger !

Je lui fis un coucou de la main et partie m'assoir à table. Pff ! Je me retrouve en face d'Edward, qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Enfin dans les lunettes plutôt ahah !

Esmé : Edward emmène Bella à l'école.

Le destin s'acharnaient contre lui apparemment. Il fit une tête bizarre en entendant l'ordre d'Esmée, il faut dire qu'en ce moment, il est vraiment mal aimé par sa famille… ! En effet, Jasper ne lui parle plus, Alice suit son Amoureux (aucune personnalité… bref), Emmet était énervé contre Edward, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi « il a fait ça, au affaire de Jasper ». Rosalie sans fou. Je pense que C'est elle la plus intelligente de la famille. Edward partit en courant pretextant avoir oublier quelque chose dans sa chambre. Les autres partirent en couple dans leur voiture respective. J'attendais toujours Edward que ne se manifestait toujours pas. Esmée partit au travail et Carlisle y était déjà depuis longtemps.

Nous n'étions plus que deux à la maison.

J'entendis un bruit de moteur venant du garage, ceci m'alerta. Bah oui, normalement, ils sont tous partit. J'ouvris la baie vitré et me pencha. Je vis en bas à ma plus grande stupéfaction Edward me faire un au revoir de la main. Puis il partit en trombe dans les sous- bois…

En fait, je suis toute seule à la maison…

Je vais le tuer ! Le tuer… l'égorgé comme le mouton qu'il va être ! Il va souffrir. En plus il pleut dehors ! Comme je vais faire…

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! A demain.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, Pour commencer désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps (environ 1 semaines), mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine. Et Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews et encore désolé pour les fautes…**

**Bref voilà le ****chapitre :  
**

* * *

**Je vais le tuer ! Le tuer… l'égorgé comme le mouton qu'il va être ! Il va souffrir. En plus il pleut dehors ! Comme je vais faire…** Bon, bon comment je fais ? Je me retrouve ici, sans voiture et en plus de ça, il pleut ! Ah, ah après tout, il veut jouer, ok pas de problème, on va jouer. J'allume la télé, vais chercher à manger et m'installa devant une émission bidon. Je suis seule à la maison, étant tous partit travailler. Oh ! Une idée me vient à l'esprit… ! Et si j'allais dans la chambre d'Edward profitant de son absence ! Peut-être que je vais trouver le moyen de me venger ! Mon paquet de bonbon à la main, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre.

Sincèrement, pour un homme, sa chambre est trop propre ! Dans cette famille, ils sont tous ordonnés ! Bon, par où commencer, tel est la question. Une armoire…, un dressing…, une salle de bain…, un lit…, une table de chevet … ! Tout ça n'a pas l'air très intéressent. Edward a l'air comment dire… très ennuyeux. Bon dans son armoire, alors…, il y a des CDs… Beaucoup même. On va voir les goûts qu'il a. Alors, du Claude Debussy… Pas mal. **Une porte claqua.** Stop ! Analysons la situation ! Alors, je suis sensé être seule ici car les autres sont au travail… Alors qui est ici ?! En plus de cela, je suis dans la chambre d'Edward. Je me cache ? Oui, en effet, pas mal comme idée… Allez Bella trouve une bonne cachète ! Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre… Omg ! Comment faire ? Je me retrouve caché sous le lit.

… : Bella ?

Cette voix me dit quelque chose…, On dirait la voix de Carlisle. Je vais courir dans ma chambre, arrivé devant la porte d'Edward, je regardais autour si Le patriarche s'y trouvait, mais rien. Je courus dans ma chambre, et m'installa dans la salle de bain.

Carlisle : Bella ? Ou es-tu ?

Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et je daignai enfin me présenter devant lui.

Carlisle : Ah enfin ! Alice m'a prévenu qu'Edward est partit dans toi ce matin.

Sympa le lutin…

Carlisle : Alors, je vais t'emmener au lycée, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Imagine, tu aurais raté ton premier jour !

Oui, oui de la chance…

Carlisle : Allez, je t'attends en bas. Prépare-toi vite.

En fait, je me suis excité pour rien. Je serai au Lycée, pour la deuxième heure de la journée.

**Voilà fini, je pense publier la suite demain.**


End file.
